


Emois et Déboires de Samuel Gerard

by BienSeant



Category: The Fugitive (1993), U.S. Marshals (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BienSeant/pseuds/BienSeant
Summary: L'intériorité de Samuel Gerard. Une tentative...Honnêtement, cette fic n'existe que parce que l'idée de Tommy Lee Jones et Harrison Ford ensemble fait baver le macho man en moi. Et puis parce qu'en regardant la suite, je trouvais que Robert Doney Jr. sentait tellement le savon qu'il fallait l'impliquer dans du slash. Et Cosmo est un excellent personnage mal écrit des années 90'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dans mon headcanon, Samuel Gerard est absolument gay. Et j'en ai rien à carrer qu'ils lui aient collé une romance avec sa chef, il est gay, point barre (les barbes, ça existe).  
> Donc du slash sans trop y toucher. Parce que le sexe c'est pas vraiment mon truc (mais vraiment, vous devriez voir Tommy Lee Jones avec son écharpe et sa petite cravate, il est trop pipou).  
> Cette première partie se passe quelques temps après la fin de The Fugitive. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Le Marshal Samuel Gerard entra dans le restaurant d'un pas tranquille.

« Vous avez réservé Monsieur ? » demanda le serveur à l'entrée avec un sourire éclatant.

« Gerard, répondit Samuel, j'ai réservé une table pour deux. »

« Monsieur Gerard.Votre ami est déjà arrivé. Je vous prie de me suivre.

Samuel le laissa passer devant et lui emboîta le pas. Le restaurant était l'un des plus huppés de Chicago. Ce n'était pas son milieu habituel, mais se fondre parmi la bonne société était devenu un jeu auquel il se prêtait sans même y penser. Le serveur le conduisit jusqu'à une petite table dans une coin de la salle. Richard et Samuel avaient une chose en commun : il préféraient rester discrets pendant leur temps libre. Et il était là, le nez plongé dans la carte. Richard Kimble, l'homme qu'il avait traqué sans relâche pendant sa dernière chasse avant de le défendre au cours du procès qui avait enflammé Chicago ces derniers mois.

Ce soir, il ne restait aucune trace de ces évènements. Richard s'était fait couper les cheveux, quelque chose de classique mais pas trop sévère. Son costume, comme Samuel l'avait remarqué au cours de leurs rencontres, présentait un singulier mélange de raffinement et de négligence. C'est ce qui arrive quand on a assez d'argent pour s'habiller chez les meilleurs couturier mais aucun intérêt pour les vêtements. Il y avait presque quelque chose de touchant dans le style dépareillé de Richard. Samuel, lui, était sur son trente-et-un, comme toujours lorsqu'il sortait, pantalon droit, chemise, gilet et cravate assortie s'il vous plaît. Il aimait être élégant, même sur son lieu de travail, et les fripes qu'il devait parfois mettre pour ses infiltrations étaient le seul bémol qu'il trouvait à sa vocation.

« Richard. » salua Samuel en lui tendant une main par-dessus la table. L'homme leva le nez, l'air surpris avant de se lever à demi et lui serrer la main. Apparemment il ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

« Gerard, content de vous voir. »

Samuel enleva son manteau, le plia et le posa sur le dos de sa chaise avec plus de soin que d'habitude. Le médecin persistait à l'appeler par son nom de famille. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait remarqué mais Samuel n'avait jamais pensé à poser la question. Après tout, quelle importance ? Lui l'appelait « Richard » depuis cette course-poursuite dans l'hôpital. Il avait utilisé son prénom pour qu'il se retourne, pour l'identifier et gagner du temps. Il ne l'avait pas appelé autrement depuis. Richard n'en avait jamais paru mécontent, mais il ne lui avait jamais rendu la pareille.

« Toujours rasé de près ? » remarqua Samuel.

Samuel le trouvait mieux avec sa barbe.

« Il paraît que ça me fait dix ans de moins, répondit Richard. La barbe, c'était plutôt l'idée d'Helen. J'ai pensé à la laisser repousser, mais je n'aime pas voir la tête que j'avais en prison. »

« Cela vous va très bien. »

Ils choisirent leurs plats et Samuel éplucha la carte des vins pour trouver une bouteille qui conviendrait à la fois à l'onglet de Richard et à ses coquilles. Il y parvînt avec l'aide du serveur. Quand le jeune homme fut reparti en cuisine avec leur commande, Samuel se permit une inspection plus avancée de son rendez-vous. Richard avait l'air fatigué, mais il n'avait pas les traits tirés et le regard creusé de leur première rencontre. La vie semblait avoir repris un cours normal pour le chirurgien émérite.

« ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous retrouver, redit Richard. Ce n'est pas tous les soirs que je dîne avec un authentique U.S. Marshal. »

La voix avait quelque chose d’ironique, mais il avait cette façon de sourire si simple et une voix si bienveillante que Samuel aurait eu du mal à se sentir offensé.

« Le plaisir est pour moi, répondit-il par jeu, un tête à tête avec le héros de Chicago... Je suis honoré. »

Pourquoi sa voix à lui était-elle toujours si cinglante ? Samuel avait trop l'habitude d'être désagréable. Richard répondit avec un sourire amer.

« J'essayais simplement de trouver le meurtrier de ma femme. »

Samuel acquiesça silencieusement. Bien sûr. Richard était encore en deuil, rien que de très naturel. Mais il n'allait pas regretter ses paroles pour autant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de faire preuve de délicatesse. Le garçon profita du moment de silence pour apporter la bouteille et leur servir un verre à chacun, avant de s'éclipser aussi discrètement qu'il était apparu. Les deux hommes trinquèrent.

« À votre réhabilitation. » dit Samuel.

« À la vérité . » dit Richard.

Ils prirent une gorgée. Un bon choix.

« Alors ? Combien de temps restez-vous à Chicago ? » demanda Richard en reposant son verre.

« Je repars demain matin. Je dois être en Floride pour 18H. »

Richard eut l'air légèrement surpris.

« Et où comptez-vous dormir ? Je pourrais vous prêter ma chambre d'ami, vous éviter de payer l'hôtel. »

La proposition était généreuse, attrayante, et Samuel songea une seconde à accepter, mais l'impulsion passa très vite.

« Ma chambre est déjà payée. Et puis je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Richard.

En vérité, cela pourrait aider ses finances, songea Samuel. Peut-être une prochaine fois... S'il y avait une prochaine fois. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre un soir de congé pour s'envoler jusqu'à Chicago. En général, il passait ses vacances seul, et visitait très rarement sa famille. Il n'avait pas d'autre raison de vivre que son travail, ni d'autres amis que ses collègues. Richard Kimble était l'exception. Sans doute parce qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans des circonstances exceptionnelles... Le marshal n'avait pas pour habitude de rester en contact avec ses cibles une fois capturées. D'ailleurs il n'était là que pour fêter la fin des procès de Kimble et la clôture officielle de l'enquête.

« J'en déduis que vous êtes sur une nouvelle affaire. Vous ne vous arrêtez jamais, Marshal ? »

« Quand il n'y aura plus de criminels aux États-Unis, j'envisagerai peut-être de prendre ma retraite, répondit Samuel un peu pince sans rire. Honnêtement je préfèrerais postuler à Interpol. »

L'homme en face de lui lâcha un petit rire, et Samuel se prit à sourire lui aussi, une fois n'était pas coutume.

« Vous ne vous ménagez pas non plus, reprit-il pour le plaisir de la conversation. J'ai lu que vous crouliez sous le travail et que votre carrière avait de beaux jours devant elle... »

« On parle encore de moi dans les journaux ? »

Et à la télévision, à la radio, et on prévoyait même d'écrire des livres sur son histoire. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas regardé les infos ?

« Cela vous étonne ? Vous avez été accusé de meurtre à tort, vous vous êtes évadé, échappé à la meilleure équipe de marshal du gouvernement, démasqué le vrai meurtrier, déjoué un complot médical et sauvé quelques vies au passage, dont la mienne. Ne jouez pas trop l'humilité, on pourrait vous trouvez agaçant. »

« Vous croyez que ce qu'on pense de moi m'intéresse ? »

L'homme n'avait pas l'air offensé, mais il posait la question très sérieusement.

« Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Samuel. Mais je vous connais mieux que la plupart. »

« J'ai veux simplement me consacrer à mon travail, pleurer dignement Helen, et qu'on me laisse tranquille. Vous comprenez ? »

Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer.

« Je comprends. »

La souffrance était visible dans les yeux de Richard à chaque fois qu'il était question de son épouse. Samuel essaierait à l'avenir de ne pas y faire allusion. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser ce regard sombre et troublé toutes les deux minutes. Mais c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Richard n'aurait jamais croisé sa route si sa femme n'avait pas été assassinée.

Ils avaient eu le temps de boire deux verre chacun quand le garçon revînt avec leurs assiettes. Ils entamèrent leur repas avec appétit avec appétit. Les coquilles étaient un vrai délice. La discussion se fit plus légère, ils parlèrent de sport, d'actualités et de politique. Rien de très passionnant, mais Samuel était très au courant et il se surprit à apprécier cet échange de banalités. Lui, le bouledogue au flair infaillible, le solitaire endurci, le bourreau de travail patibulaire que même ses collègues pourtant habitués trouvaient trop dur, parlait gaiement de tout et de rien avec cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois ? Qu'il avait rencontré dans un égout, son propre flingue braqué sur lui ? C'était hautement inattendu.

Assez vite, la conversation tarit, et ils se retrouvèrent à déguster leurs plats sans mots. Le silence était tout de même préférable, selon Samuel. Et Richard n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Peut-être qu'il avait lui aussi les paroles inutiles en horreur ? Il donnait pourtant bien le change. Cet homme si parfait en société, aimable, plaisant, qui avait montré une détermination et une droiture hors norme quand il avait tout perdu. Samuel le respectait énormément, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Et si la tragédie l'avait changé, il n'avait pas perdu un certain optimisme vis-à-vis de l'humanité. C'était exceptionnel.

« Vous avez aimé ? »

Il n'avait pas vu le serveur arriver.

« C'était très bon, merci. » répondit Richard avec un sourire.

« Vous prendrez un dessert ? »

Soudain, Samuel eut une vision de ce qui allait suivre. Ils allaient régler leur part, se serrer la main à la sortie du restaurant, il allait passer une courte nuit à l'hôtel, foncer à Miami, reprendre le travail, et les seules fois où il retournerait à Chicago, ce serait à la poursuite d'un criminel. Il ne reverrait pas Richard. De son côté, le médecin aurait bien d'autres choses à faire que de garder contact avec le type qui lui rappelait les pires moments de sa vie. Il se plongerait corps et âme dans son propre travail, gagnerait en renommée, se remarierait peut-être, même si Samuel en doutait fort. Il n'entendrait plus parler de l'U.S. Marshal. Voilà comment ça allait se passer. Et Samuel ne voyait pas pourquoi cela lui paraissait si terrible.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez comme dessert ? » demanda Richard.

Et puis pourquoi se leurrer. Samuel avait une idée très claire ce qui se passait. Il voulait continuer de voir Richard. Il voulait passer du temps avec lui, il voulait être son ami, son... Il voulait beaucoup de choses. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis... Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

« Et vous, Monsieur ? »

« Un café. » répondit Samuel par automatisme.

Le café arriva trop vite à son goût. Trente minutes, calcula-t-il rapidement, il lui restait trente minutes au maximum avant qu'ils ne règlent leur repas, quittent le restaurant pour ne plus jamais se recroiser.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, compte tenu de notre première rencontre, dit soudain Richard, mais votre compagnie m'est très agréable. »

Sam ne savait pas s'il avait envie de rire de l’incongruité de ces paroles ou de se laisser gagner par les vertigineuses hypothèses qu'elles lui évoquait.

« Vous ne voulez pas répétez ça en salle d'interrogatoire ? plaisanta-t-il. Mes hommes ne croiront jamais ce que vous venez de dire. »

« Je ne plaisante pas, répondit Richard qui semblait pourtant s'amuser. Vous êtes très drôle, vous discutez volontiers mais vous n'êtes pas gêné par le silence. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des lustres que personne ne m'avait traité comme quelqu'un de normal. »

Samuel essaya de ne pas trop se sentir flatté. Il gardait les yeux sur son rendez-vous, à l'affut d'un sous-entendu, d'un signe que la pensée de Richard allait un tout petit peu plus loin que ce qu'il venait de dire. L'homme en face avait reporté toute son attention sur sa charlotte, pas de regard suspect, pas de début de phrase laissé en suspens, pas de mouvement gêné, rien. Bien sûr. De toute façon, en ce moment précis, Sam n'avait aucune confiance en son propre jugement. S'il avait été sous ses propres ordres, il se serait viré lui-même. Espérer que les choses correspondent à ce que l'on souhaite, fonder quoi que ce soit sur des sentiments, c'était la meilleure façon de faire les pires erreurs. Le flair, d'accord, l'éclair qui laisse entrevoir l'ensemble du puzzle, l'intuition qui vous fait faire le bon mouvement au bon moment, ça, on pouvait compter dessus.

Mais il fallait rester réaliste. Un homme comme Kimble, veuf, très amoureux de sa femme, parfaitement intégré à la bonne société, bien assez séduisant pour avoir plus que sa part de succès auprès du beau sexe, excellent parti, quelle était la probabilité qu'un homme comme lui soit ne serait-ce qu'intéressé par une relation avec un autre homme de son âge, en constant déplacement et d'un caractère de chien ? Nulle, tout simplement. Kimble n'avait sans doute jamais envisagé ce que Sam avait à l'esprit en ce moment.

« Vous ne buvez pas votre café ? »

Richard avait ce sourire détendu qui rendait ses traits si chaleureux. Vingt minutes, s'autorisa Sam. Vingt minutes et je laisse tomber.

Il passa ainsi toute la fin du repas, à traquer dans les moindres faits et gestes de son compagnon de soirée des indices d'un intérêt particulier, à chercher dans ses paroles et ses regards l'étincelle dune connivence, l'intonation d'un double-entendre. Il n'y avait rien à trouver. Richard n'avait aucune attirance pour Sam ou pour les hommes en général, ou s'il en avait, c'était si profondément enfoui qu'il n'en avait aucune conscience, ce qui ne valait pas beaucoup mieux. Ce qui revenait exactement au même.

Arriva finalement le moment de quitter leur table. Samuel posa une main dans le dos de Richard pour le faire passer devant. La force de l'habitude, mais qui ce soir n'avait plus rien d'anodin. Kimble ne s'en aperçut pas. Il insista pour régler leurs deux commandes, ce que Sam accepta sans faire de manières. Il ne plaçait pas sa fierté dans des détails aussi vains que des notes de restaurant. C'était ce que faisaient les amis, n'est-ce pas ? Sam y songea un moment. Une amitié avec Richard Kimble. Le retrouver de temps en temps pour un verre ou un repas, aller à quelques matchs, pêcher, le croiser aux soirées mondaines, assister à son deuxième mariage, au baptême de ses gosses et échanger des cartes de Noël.

Non, Sam n'avait absolument aucune envie d'être l'ami de Richard Kimble.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

« C'était un plaisir. » dit Richard.

« De même. » répondit Samuel.

Il lui tourna le dos et regagna son hôtel sans regarder en arrière.

 


	2. On aurait dû s'en tenir au lait...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cette partie se situe juste à la fin de U.S.Marshall, quand l'équipe est au bar et boit un verre à la mémoire de Noah Newman.

Cooper leur fit un signe de la main en sortant du bar, et soudain ils n'étaient plus que deux.

« On reprend quelque chose ? » demanda Cosmo.

« Il reste trois heures avant la fermeture, répondit Sam en regardant sa montre. »

Ils reprirent donc ce qu'ils avaient déjà pris dont ils avaient déjà oublier le nom.

« À Newman ! » trinquèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Sam inspecta son verre.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien la même chose que vous nous avez remis ? »

« Sûr et certain chef. »

Sam regarda au fond. Il aurait pourtant juré que c'était plus fort.

« Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de boire, Sam. » lui dit Cosmo avec un air goguenard.

Sam se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

 

De pintes en shot, de shot en scotch et de scotch en vodka, plusieurs heures passèrent. Sam aurait été incapable de dire combien. Il n'aurait sans doute pas pu lire l'heure sur sa montre – les aiguilles s'étaient multipliées – mais déjà aurait-il fallu qu'il puisse y penser. Cosmo n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Bon, peut-être qu'il arrivait à prononcer une phrase entière sans bafouiller, mais c'était jjj... juste un hasard. Et Sam n'avait certainement pas trop bu, il avait ju buste – bu juste assez. Voilà.

« À Newman ! » fit Cosmo avec entrain.

Sam leva son verre, mais le rabaissa bien vite après en avoir renversé la moitié sur son jean.

« Ss-saloperie de verre... les bords ssont... pas assez haut. »

« Sam, je pense que t'as assez bu pour cette nuit... »

« Me dis pas... ccque jdois faire. Chuis ton patron... et tu dois écouter ton patron même sssi... même ss'il fait d-dla merde... »

« Le bar va fermer, il faut qu'on rentre. »

« Patron de merde... » continua Sam alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se relever. Mais c'était le sol. Le sol du bar bougeait. C'était la faute du sol. "Même pas fch-fichu de veiller sur Newman..."

Est-ce que c'était Cosmo qu'il le soutenait ? Sam essaya de se retourner pour voir mais ses jambes étaient trop faibles.

« Noah. Sson p-prénom c'était-c'est Noah. Newman. Noah Newman. »

« Sam, tu racontes n'importe quoi. »

« Noah Newman... Cosmo ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sam ? »

« C'est de ma faute... T-tu sais. C'est moi jjai cru qu- j'ai cru qu'on pouvait faire confiance à Royce avec ss... sa belle gueule ses... ses trucs d'agent spécie-spécial... Mais c-c'est pas lui qu'a merdé ccest moi... C'est de ma faute... »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes... » marmonna Cosmo.

Le vent froid le prit par surprise. Il n'avait pas vu qu'ils... que Cosmo l'avait traîné dehors. il y avait autant de monde à New-York la nuit ? Mais il ne fallait pas sortir comme ça, les gens... Les honnêtes gens qui vivent le jour, il faut dormir la nuit...

« Je vais te ramener. » dit-il.

« Mais lâche-moi jje... chuis prfaitement c-capable de rentrer t-tout sseul. Hé ! Hé-heu...Taxi ! »

« Hors de question que je te laisse rentrer tout seul. Tu serais capable de te tromper d'immeuble... »

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

Une lumière aveuglante lui transperçait les yeux à travers ses paupières.

« Bonjour Sam. »

Cosmo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chez Cosmo ? Il n'était jamais allé chez Cosmo. Sam ouvrit les yeux et la marteau qui s'amusa à retaper sa boîte crânienne le fit grogner de douleur.

« Il y a des aspirines sur la table de chevet. »

Cosmo se promenait dans l'appartement pieds nus, sa chemise hors de son jean et mangeait des céréales à même le sachet. Il baillait mais il ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir la tête broyée par un rouleau-compresseur, lui.

« Si tu te mets à rire, t'es viré. » lâcha Sam en se redressant dans le lit et en passant une main sur les yeux.

Une seconde... Il avait dormi dans le lit de Cosmo ? Et où étaient ses vêtements ? Il se souvenait d'avoir quitté le bar en trébuchant au milieu de la nuit, mais après plus rien. Cosmo éclata de rire. Sam eut soudain l'impression qu'on jouait au ping-pong dans sa tête. Avec une boule de bowling.

« T'es viré. »

« Allez, Sam, je te jure, si tu voyais ta tête, tu rirais aussi. »

« Quelle tête ? »

« Ta tête de ''seigneur, est-ce que j'ai couché avec Cosmo''. »

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Personne n'était au courant. Dans sa famille, au bureau... Personne. Comment savait-il ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient- ?

« J'ai dormi sur le sofa, dit Cosmo, et si ça peut te rassurer, tu t'es changé tout seul. Il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai des standards quand même. »

Sam lui envoya à la figure la première chose qu'il avait sous la main. à savoir un oreiller. Cosmo évita le tir avec un sourire impertinent. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de l'engager dans son équipe ?

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il aurait pu se passer quoi que ce soit ? » demanda Sam d'un ton légèrement agressif en avalant deux cachets et en vidant le verre d'eau d'un trait.

S'il avait fait des avances à Cosmo sous le coup de l'alcool, il- il le bâillonnerait et l'enverrait en Alaska à l'arrière d'une camionnette de chasse.

« Franchement, Sam, tu croyais vraiment que je n'étais pas au courant ? Walsh ou Biggs, ok, même Cooper, elle te connaît pas si bien que ça. Mais depuis le temps qu'on bosse ensemble, quand-même, ton manque de confiance en mes capacités me désole. »

Bon, au moins, il n'avait pas d'épisode humiliant à exhumer de sa mémoire pour le ré-enterrer ensuite. C'était une consolation, sans doute.

« Hey, Sam. »

Sam leva les yeux vers son collègue.

« Tu sais, moi, qui tu regardes, ce que tu fais de tes nuits, je m'en fous complètement. »

« T'as intérêt », répliqua Sam sèchement. Puis, il ajouta quelque peu désabusé. « C'est pas faute d'être sorti avec les femmes les plus en vue de Chicago... »

"Bien trop voyant, commenta Cosmo en s'éclipsant dans ce qui devait être sa cuisine. T'as beau être un maître de l'infiltration, t'es pas doué à ce point-là. Et puis, des petites amies de deux jours, Sam, il en faut plus pour nous gruger."

« Attends, dit Sam en haussant la voix pour être entendu dans l'autre pièce, tu es en train de me dire que toute l'équipe est au courant ? »

« Que les filles que tu ramènes sont des couvertures ? répondit l'autre sur le même ton. Plus ou moins. Mais Biggs est trop jaloux pour y réfléchir sérieusement, et Cooper est persuadée que tu fais ça pour que Walsh te fiche la paix. »

« Elle n'a pas complètement tort. » lâcha Sam plus pour lui-même.

Cosmo revînt avec deux cafés. Sam prit immédiatement une gorgée du sien et manqua de la recracher tout de suite.

« Merde, Cosmo, il est bouillant ton café ! »

« Hey, j'ai pas dit que tu pouvais te jeter dessus comme un sauvage ! »

Il lui tendit un verre d'eau, que Sam descendit en une gorgée.

« Si tu t'étouffe, commenta Cosmo, je vais me foutre de ta gueule. Tu ne peux pas me virer une deuxième fois. »

« Non, mais je peux toujours te botter le cul. »

« Ça me paraît équitable. »

Ils se défièrent du regard avant d'échanger un rire muet. L'aspirine commençait doucement à faire effet. La tête de Sam ne résonnait plus comme des cloches à un mariage et il pouvait apprécier la lumière crue du matin qui illuminait l'appartement. Il profita du silence pour déguster son café. Cosmo faisait partie de ses gens qui parlent tellement que les rares moments où ils se taisent sont des cadeaux qui tiennent du miracle. Cosmo le savait, Sam le lui disait régulièrement.

La sirène d'une ambulance dans la rue le fit grincer des dents.

« On aurait du rester au lait, dit-il massant le crâne. J'avais pas pris de cuite comme ça depuis au moins vingt ans. »

Il attendit une réplique bien sentie qui ne vînt pas. Cosmo avait les yeux dans le vague. Sam s’apprêtait à lui faire une remarque, mais il fut devancé.

« C'est pas ta faute, tu sais. »

Sam sentit ses épaules s’affaisser. Noah.

« J'aurais du me méfier de Royce. » dit-il sombrement.

Cosmo pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Sam savait très bien où se trouvaient les torts.

« Que veux-tu, Sam, ils nous a tous eu, avec sa belle gueule et ses petits tours d'agent spécial. »

À qui le dis-tu, pensa Sam en regardant le fond de son café.

« Tu peux te flageller si tu veux, mais on a tous fait la même erreur. Noah aussi. »

« Arrête, tu sais très bien que Newman faisait confiance à Royce parce que moi je lui faisais confiance. »

Le regard de Cosmo fit baisser la température de plusieurs degrés.

« C'est ce que tu penses de Noah ? dit-il d'une voix tout aussi glaciale. Qu'il était incapable d'avoir ses propres idées ? »

« Non, répondit Sam dans un soupir, c'est pas ce que- »

« C'était un excellent marshal, Sam, et ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'être chaperonné. Mais le grand Samuel Gerard est bien au-dessus de tout le monde, c'est ça ? Tu penses qu'on ne peut rien faire sans toi ? »

Honnêtement ? Sam aimait à le penser. Mais tout au fond, il savait que c'était faux.

« Dis, continua Cosmo, c'est parce que tu voulais coucher avec Royce que ça te donne le droit de te sentir plus coupable que moi ? »

Pardon ?! Il n'avait pas-

« Cosmo si tu continue de dire des conneries je te fais passer par la fenêtre de ton propre appartement. »

« Ok, ok » dit Cosmo en levant les bras, avant d'ajouter sournoisement : « Mais ne va pas me faire croire que tu n'y a pas pensé. »

Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose que ce branleur n'avait pas remarqué ?

« Il m'a plu, répondit Sam. En tant qu'agent. »

Cosmo leva un sourcil.

« Pas seulement en tant qu'agent. Mais ça s'arrête là. »

« Oh j'aurais compris s'il y avait eu plus, lâcha Cosmo l'air de rien. Il flirtait ouvertement avec toi. »

Royce avait flirté avec lui ? N'importe quoi.

« Pour ton information, je ne laisse pas ma vie personnelle influer sur une mission. Et je te prierais d'en faire autant si tu tiens à ton poste. »

« Donc tu ne t'es pas laissé distraire par la belle gueule de Royce pendant l'enquête. »

Il avait mangé un perroquet ou bien ?

« Cosmo. »

« Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu t'es trompé, on s'est tous trompé. Royce était doué, c'est tout. »

Mais Sam n'avait jamais fait d'erreur aussi importante. C'était pire que de perdre. Et il n'avait jamais perdu non plus.

« Marshal Gerard, reprit Cosmo en faisant mine de l'interviewer, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de ne pas être dieu ? »

Sam se pencha comme pour se rapprocher du micro invisible.

«Ça craint. »

Cosmo et lui éclatèrent de rire. Oui, ça craignait de ne pas être infaillible. Mais dans cet appartement, avec un homme à qui il aurait confié sa vie sans hésiter, Sam se surprit à penser qu'il pourrait bien finir par s'y faire.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je voulais un moment de complicité avec un des hommes de Samual Gerard, et comme Newman est mort et que c'est Cosmo qui l'ouvre à ce moment-là (de toute façon Cosmo c'est mon préféré, rien que son nom est cool et les deux autres c'est à peine s'il échangent trois mots avec Sam de toute façon), c'est lui qui se tape la séquence émotion, avec la murge indispensable en en prélude.
> 
> Et puis comme ça on reparle un peu de Royce parce que moi aussi j'ai été eue par sa belle gueule (pourtant je sentais qu'il était pas net, il y avait plein de petits détails qui annonçaient de la merde, mais j'ai cru qu'il était du côté de Sheridan, ou alors qu'il allait faire passer sa vengeance avant sa mission, un truc comme ça. J'ai même imaginé que Sam allait l'empêcher de tuer Sheridan, que Royce allait être dégouté par la trahison de son chef et s'engager chez les marshals et la marmotte elle enveloppe le chocolat...). Je pensais pas qu'il allait abattre Newman ! J'aimais bien Newman... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on pense toujours qu'il n'y a qu'une seule taupe ? Vraiment, Sam, t'as merdé.
> 
> Et Cosmo. Cosmo est aussi hétéro que Blair dans The Sentinel (vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle ? regardez juste le premier épisode, c'est amplement suffisant). Non sérieusement. L'amitié c'est cool aussi. (Pleure pas Sam, on va te trouver un joli petit patriote.)
> 
> J'avais aussi l'idée d'une partie intermédiaire qui se serait passée pendant les événements du film. Je trouve que Royce envoyait des vibes de sexe pendant tout le film. La tête de Robert Downey Jr., avec ses petites joues lisses et son regard porcin... il est à tomber. En plus il y a cette tension je-veux-pas-de-toi-dans-mon-équipe/mais-regarde-comment-je-suis-trop-fort qui fait ressortir son côté sassy, et puis la première rencontre est un peu suggestive (oui c'est le genre de plaisanterie que font les mecs hétéros entre eux et alors ?). Mais je n'ai pas eu d'inspiration, et puis on ne peut pas dire que ça soit mon fandom de prédilection... D'ailleurs est-ce que ces films ont encore des fans ?
> 
> Donc ça sera tout sur ce personnage. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
